Generally, battery packs are used to retain one or more rechargeable battery cells for use with portable electronic devices. Since most battery packs contain rechargeable cells, the battery packs are also used with a battery charger. Battery packs contain at least one set of electrical contacts to provide electrical connection to the battery cells contained therein.
Battery chargers are often built with battery retention areas. Typically, the battery retention area has a set of electrical contacts for interfacing to the battery pack and charging the battery cells contained therein. The battery charger is designed such that a battery pack may be dropped into the battery retention area. Upon dropping the battery pack, the battery retention area and the battery pack will align electrical contacts of the battery pack with the electrical contacts of the battery charger.
One such battery retention system previously developed includes the following elements. First, a battery pack housing is developed which has two channels running lengthwise along the battery pack housing on opposite sides of the battery pack. Second, the battery charger contains a battery retention area having a width equal to that of the battery pack housing. Third, the battery retention area contains two rails disposed on opposite sides of the battery retention area. The two rails are disposed in such a manner that when the battery pack is dropped into the battery retention area, the two rails are aligned with the channels of the battery pack. Fourth, the battery retention area also provides a set of electrical contacts coupled to the charger within the housing. Upon insertion of the battery pack into the retention area, the channels and corresponding rails align a set of electrical contacts on the battery pack with the electrical contacts of the battery charger. The electrical contacts of the battery charger protrude through openings in the battery retention area of the battery charger and exert a predetermined force upon the battery pack when the battery pack is fully inserted into the battery retention area. Typically, the weight of the battery pack provided sufficient force to overcome the force of the battery chargers electrical contacts, thus, providing a reliable electrical connection between the battery cells contained within the battery pack and the battery charging device.
Today, the market demands and technology has provided us with a lighter, more efficient battery pack and corresponding battery cells. As a result of the lighter battery packs, the force created by the weight of the battery pack is no longer sufficient to overcome the force generated by the electrical contacts of the battery charger. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a battery retention system which provides a reliable electrical connection between the battery charger and the battery cells contained within the battery pack.